The present invention relates generally to water skimmers used to control the removal of water from sediment basins.
Water flow rate control skimmers are used in storm water and erosion control applications to control the release of water from ponds and sediment basins. They release water to an adjacent area at controlled rates from just below a sediment basin's water surface where the water has the least sediment, leaving the settled sediment to accumulate in the bottom of the basin.